The Proposal of the Year
by brucas224
Summary: COMPLETE Summary: Well lets say it takes place at Rachel’s Cabin and instead of a Naley proposal it’s a Brucas proposal. But that is at the end first it is about Lucas’s HCM coming out then Nathan and Peyton getting back together and then brucas proposa
1. Secret is OUT

The Proposal of the Year

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea's

Summary: Well lets say it takes place at Rachel's Cabin and instead of a Naley proposal it's a Brucas proposal. But that is at the end first it is about Lucas's HCM coming out then Nathan and Peyton getting back together and then brucas proposal.

Chapter 1: The Secret is Out

Brooke and Haley were talking and Lucas's HCM came out.

You know that Lucas has HCM?

What why didn't he tell me? Brooke asked

I don't know he only told me know one else knows but me and know you. Haley said

Be right back I am going to talk to him. Brooke said

Lucas come here for a minute

Ya Brooke what is it

I have to talk to you lets go

Okay what ever you say

Why didn't you tell me you told Haley but not me, who else knows?

Knows what I don't understand?

Why didn't you tell me that you had HCM?

Who told you? Lucas asked curiously cause he knows Haley wouldn't tell anyone if he wasn't ready

I heard Haley and Nathan talking about it

Why didn't you tell me?

I didn't want to scare you

But don't worry I am fine I just have to take it easy

But could you die from it? Brooke asked almost crying

Yes but that's why I am taking medication for it so I don't die

Oh so I don't have to worry

No you don't

Well that's good

Ya but are you ready to tell the others know?

Sure why not

Will Lucas actually go through with it?

Please review thanks


	2. I tried to be with 1 of the 2

Chapter 2: I tried to Be with One of the Two

Hey guys whats up?

I have something I have to tell all of you

I have HCM and I wont be playing basketball any time soon

Wow um okay everyone who was at the cabin said

So that's it for basketball huh Nathan asked

Ya I couldn't take your spot away forever

Haha very funny

Hey Luke you should be the captain 1 and I will be 2

Thanks Nate

No Prob

Luke sorry to interrupt your little arrangement but your cell is ringing

Hello

I need help

Peyton?

Ya I need your help

With what do you want to talk to Brooke

No I just need you to come get me

Where are you?

In Savannah looking for Pete cause he said he would meet me at the airport.

Who' Pete?

Fall Out Boy Pete

Oh then why do you need my help?

He's not here and I have been here for two hours!

Then why don't you go back to Tree Hill if he is not there?

I flew in

Okay! Where is he?

I don't know I called his cell but his answering machine kick in and said that he was in Leah Lola.

So where are you?

In Savannah

Isn't Jake there?

No

Fine I'm on my way

Thanks Luke bye

Brooke do you want to come with me?

Sure why not

So what did Peyton say on the phone?

That she was in Savannah waiting for Pete and he never showed and his cell said that he was in Leah Lola and she flew to Savannah to meet him there.

Oh well what about Jake?

He's not there

Oh

There's Peyton are you going to tell her about it?

Maybe I don't know

Hey they said

Things didn't go so well?

I thought I said just you?

Ya well I had told Brooke and the gang something at the cabin and I wanted the company

Well fine you just wasted a tip coming to get me

What was that about? So what if I invited you

So she wanted you to come pick her up by yourself?

Ya but I wanted your company!

Well thanks for inviting me but maybe you shouldn't have invited me, I will go talk to her!

I'll be waiting

Peyton

Just go be with your boyfriend and leave me alone, leave town!

Why didn't you want me to come?

I just wanted to spend some time with him alone

Well fine be that way you just lost your best friend forever this time and I mean it

Brooke I'm sorry it's not like that!

When what is it about?

I just want to hang out with him you and everyone else hogged him!

No we don't you are never willing to do things with us!

What ever Peyton don't even talk to me anymore!

What did you have to say?

That she wanted alone time with you and that to Petyton meant you cheating on me again!

What OH MY GOD! Why would she think that? I would never do that to you again not with her! You have no idea of how much I love you!

I kinda have an idea and I love you too!

Hoped you like chapter 2 please review thanks!


	3. Back in Memory lane

Chapter 3: Back in Memory Lane

Do you want to head back know?

Yes please get me away from Peyton before she get her hands on you again!

Okay and she will never do that as long as we are together!

Good to know

_When they get back to the cabin everyone asks where Peyton is!_

Lucas and Brooke tell them that Peyton wanted Lucas to cheat on me again like the last time and I know Lucas would never do that again!

Rachel asked if everyone wanted to go in the hot tub

They said sure but Nathan wanted to make a call first

Haley asked who he was calling and he said a friend and asked if it was Peyton and he said no I was Tim!

Haley didn't believe him would find out soon!

_Nathan picks up his cell and calls Peyton_

Peyton what happened?

What did Lucas and Brooke say?

That you wanted him to cheat on Brooke again with you!

Well that's true!

Why?

I really miss hanging out with him and I'm lonely with Pete on Tour!

Oh well?

Can you come get me?

Ya sure were are you?

In savannah

Okay be right there

Thanks Nate

No problem gives me time to catch up with you

Kay I will be waiting

Kay

Bye

Bye

When I was going to phone my friend some person from Tree Hill called and wanted me to come down to the police station and they wanted to ask me questions on Dan

Do you want us to go with you?

No I'm okay

Drive safe

I will

Bye

So you and Brooke dated but broke up cause you made out with Peyton?

Ya well that was three years ago and we try to put it in the past and remember the fun things we did!

Like Lucas giving his room up for me when my dad got a job in California and I didn't want to go, going on fun road trips and lots of other things.

And Brooke took care of me when I had my accident

Ya well that's not all true that's when I found out about you and Peyton

WOW

Hey are you guys coming our what? Haley asked

Ya coming


	4. I want you again

Chapter 4: I want You Again

Peyton

Nathan thank you so much

So home?

Can't I join you guys?

Well I told them that I had to go to Tree Hill cause they wanted to question me on Dan

You lied to come get me?

If I told Haley where I was really going she would be really mad

Your probably

So home?

Ya sure

We haven't done this in a long time

No we haven't

It's nice

Ya it is nice to catch up with you. What's new?

Nothing much I saw Jake but he was leaving with his two kids and wife!

I thought that you said he wasn't there?

Ya I did cause he was leaving after visiting with his family

Oh I thought he wanted to be with you?

Me too

So what's the deal with this Pete guy?

He just a friend

Oh that's all

Yes that's all

Okay fine

Brooke are you okay you look sad?

I want to talk to Peyton but were not friends anymore!

Oh come here

Peyton are you okay?

Ya just a little sad that Jake changed his mind so much. I got a call saying that hew was being relased from jail and he said when he got out he would come see me and well he never did. I thought he was getting Jenny then come back for me? But no he instead he goes and has another kids and gets married to this other girl.

WOW

Ya he has changed cause I remember that too.

Lucas the phones for you!

Hey Lucas is Peyton mad at me it's Jake?

Jake, Jake who? How do you know Peyton?

Me and Peyton went out I have a daughter named Jenny

Oh hey man, Ya Peyton is really mad at you but she is so over you she has moved on!

Who?

Pete from Fall Out Boy!

She traded me in for a rock star!

Ya I guess she was tried of waiting for you to come back after she got a call saying you were being relased!

Ya well I was getting Jenny!

You couldn't even call her and tell her that?

I guess

Well I have to go man see you!

So you and Haley back together or what?

Were trying to get back to normal

Oh I didn't know that was possible

Well with you it was impossible

It was not

_She playfully hits his arm_

Was that Jake?

Ya he wanted to know if Peyton was mad at him

We should call her and tell her

Fine you do it

Fine, Peyton Jake just called just wanted you to know bye

That was Brooke she said Jake just called to see if I was mad at him

But how did he know to call the cabin?

I don't know maybe Karen?

Ya maybe

Do you want to come in I have changed my room a lot since you were last in it

Sure why not

Is it Sunday cause tomorrow we have school

Ya I think it is so we should get going

Ya that will be best

I will call Nathan and tell him not to come back

Hey Nate were coming home so don't come back out here

Kay

I will bring your stuff for you

Thanks Hales

Your welcome

Hey Hales do you want to ride with us?

Ya sure thanks Luke

Is that Nathan and Peyton?

Ya it is. What are they doing together?

No clue lets find out

Hey guy whats up?

Oh hi back already?

Ya so what are you two doing together?

We bumped into each other and started talking

Oh that's all?

That's all what do you think?

Nothing

Hey hales you okay here with Nate?

Ya sure thanks guys

No problem

Bye

Bye and thanks again

_Lucas and Brooke wishiper to each other while going back to the car_

They are so getting back together

Who Nate and Peyt


	5. Getting caught in the act

Chapter 5: Getting Caught in the Act

Ya couldn't you tell

So totally do you think they are getting back together?

Maybe I don't know

Hey what do you want to do?

Let's go home and play a game

Okay sounds fun

Hey do you want to go to my house or will the other birds be there?

Ya sure if they aren't there

Let's go check

Hey mom we're home

We?

Brooke is here too

Oh hi Brooke

Hey Karen

So what are you guts up to?

Nothing much just a little scandal we are investigating

On who?

Peyton and Nathan

Ya

Oh Brooke your parents called and wanted your new address

Oh thanks Karen

I thought you had a place?

Ya but since Haley lives with me she and Nathan are going to be living together again and i said that i would go live with Peyton

Oh well that's good why don't you stay here instead of Peyton's?

You mean it?

Ya sure why not

Thanks

And this will be hard to live with but you and Lucas can sleep together if you want

Ya do you want to Luke?

Ya sure that's great

Let's go get my stuff from Peyton's

Okay mom were going to get Brooke's stuff at Peyton's

Kay be careful

Do you think they are up there?

Maybe we will find out

We sure will. OH MY GOOD!

Hey you two having fun?

Lucas what are you doing here?

I came with Brooke to get her stuff she's moving in with me instead of you!

Oh wow! Brooke were you ever going to tell me or i would just find out by your stuff not being here!

I was. Me and Luke just went to his house to drop his stuff off and Karen said that my parents phoned and wanted to know your address, so she asked me if i wanted to stay with her and Luke when i told her and i would get to see mister broody here and see what he looks like in the morning!

Hey I don't look that bad!

I know I was just teasing!

Oh and you two wouldn't have any interuptions!

Lucas it is not like that Nathan was just trying to cheer me up!

Like tickling you and kissing you, ya sure right what ever you say!

Oh and Haley will love this picture!

You don't want to do that!

Why not? I told you that if you mistreat her i would either beat you up or really bad consequences and I choose consequences!

Let's get your stuff and go Brooke! Let the birds have there fun whlie it lasts!

Yes please

Oh and Peyton, I didn't know that my best friend was such a cheater and a slut! Don't ever talk to me again for real this time!

Brooke!

What Peyton what the hell could you want know?

I want to say that I love our friendship and I never ment to hurt it again!

Well, Well look who is becoming the next Scott

What should i call you?

Peyton Sawyer Scott or just Scott the cheater and lier?

Cause all Scott's are like that excluding Lucas

Look Brooke the second you and Lucas got back together I noticed you have changed alot and I don't like the person you are becoming!

I'm not the one who is changing you are! "LUCAS GET ME OUT OF HERE KNOW PLEASE"

Okay sure

I can't believe her

I know me too I have never seen that part of her before it is really different and scary


	6. The Wife finds out

Chapter 6: The Wife finds out

Hey Hales do you think you can come over me and Brooke need to show you something serious!

What is it?

Just come and we will show

Kay on my way!

Thanks god Haley you are here!

Oh hey Hales follow us!

You guys are scaring me know! Hi Karen

Haley have a seat please!

What is it?

Look at this. We caught Peyton and Nathan together while moving Brooke's things out of her house! And this was just 20 minutes ago!

OH MY GOD! I'm going home be right back meet you at Peyton's for the plan

What plan?

I will walk in and say that I'm going shopping with you and you didn't tell me not to meet you here I misunderstood!

Okay great! What are you going to get at your house?

The divorce papers!

OH your too good Hales!

Ya I know Karen you do want to come with us too?

No I'm good thanks

Okay let's go! Luke you coming?

Ya sure let's go!

We should write a book called Cheating Always Works

Ya great Brooke now let's go!

Haley watch!

Oh my god!

Positions I will be out side till Lucas gives the queue!

Kay Let's get the pay back on!

OH MY GOD NATHAN!

Haley what are you doing here?

I'm going to the mall with Brooke is she not here?

No she's with Luke!

No I just left Luke's and she wasn't there!

_Lucas gives Brooke the queue!_

Oh Hi Hales! OH MY GOD WHAT IS THIS? LUKE COME CHECK THIS OUT!

WHAT?

NATHAN?

PEYTON?

I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?

I was trying to cheer her up cause you guys don't do a good job and did you know that she saw Jake at the airport with Jenny and his other kid and wife?

What you are so making this up don't bring people who aren't even here into it!

Know it is the truth!

Sure, Sure. You know what Nathan it has been a year since we separated so know you can have your stinking divorce and go to hell!

Haley!

Let's go and leave to new couple to couple!

Ya let's please

Oh my god why would he do that?

We told you Hales!

Ya thanks for that!

No problem

Hey Hales do you want to hang out with us to distract you?

Ya sure that will be fun!

_Next day at school_

Hey Nate wait up!

Hey

Sorry I ratted you out but…

No you should have you did tell me that and know I really know that you weren't joking!

Ya I never joke when it comes to Hales you should know that!

Ya your right

Catch ya latter man!

Hey Peyton wait up!

What?

I know that I shouldn't have ratted you out but…

No Luke it's okay, It's what you do

I forgive you

Really!

How can I stay mad at you for keeping a promise to protect your girlfriend and best friend!

Well… there is one thing I need you to do!

What is it?

Talk to Brooke bring her out of her depression and misery!

I thought something was wrong!

Ya sure thing what time?

When ever, and just try to make her forgive you so I we can have the old Cheery back PLEAASSEE!

Ya sure bye Luke

Hey it this a good time?

Good as it ever gets!

Brooke someone is here to see you!

What do you want?

To talk and get my best friend back!

Well I told you, you lost her forever this time!

GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!

KNOW OR…

Or else what Brooke?

You don't want to know!


	7. Thinkning about it You and Her

Chapter 7: Thinking about it( You and Her)

Brooke I am really sorry but I need someone to talk to!

Why don't you talk to your boytoy or what ever he is?

I can't its over because of you and Luke, I just need some one to talk to about everything. I need my best friend!

Well I told you, you lost your best friend forever this time!

I know that's not true, you will eventually find a way to forgive me you always find a way to forgive people!

I will think about it

That's all I want bye see you tomorrow, bye Luke

You set her up to it didn't you?

No why?

Oh I just thought but…

No and but what Brooke?

I do need my best friend back but I can't trust her

About me and her?

Ya

But you know I would have just drove away if that were the case!

Ya I know just the thought of you two scares me!

Well don't think about it, me na you forever right?

Right I love you so much

Me too Brooke me too

So what are we going to do with Haley?

No clue but we will think of something

Knock knock

Haley what are you doing here?

I came to tell you that I still love you and I never really wanted the divorce it was out of shock and disappointment!

I love you too and I am glad

Hey Lucas want to go to the mall?

Sure lets go!

Hey Brooke come in here for a minute!

This is an engagement store?

Please tell me that your picking a ring up for Nathan!

No


	8. The Proposal of the Year

Chapter 8: The Proposal of the Year

"Ya pick a ring!" Lucas said

"Lucas!" Brooke said shocked

"Pick a ring already!" Lucas said

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked

"Pick one!" Lucas kinda aggregated

"That one!" Brooke said

"Okay good!"

"How are you paying for this?" Brooke asked curious where Lucas got the money for this

"In Keith's will he said that the money he had in his account was for me and I thought it would be a good idea and after there will be lots left still." Lucas said proudly

"You sure about this?" Brooke asked making sure he really wanted to do this

"Ya I love you so much you have no idea how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Lucas said declaring his love for Brooke once again

"OH Lucas!"

"I want to be with you forever and ever!" Lucas said

"Me to!" Brooke said

"So I have something planned come on!" Lucas said as he pulled Brooke out of the mall

"It's beautiful!" Brooke said at what Lucas did to make it romantic

"That's not all I have do you think I am that cheap?" Lucas said half laughing half jocking

"What there more?" Brooke said shocked

"Ya Brooke look up in the ski!"

"Oh Lucas Yes, Yes, Yes"

"Good now what do you want to do to tell our friends or keep it a secret?" Lucas asked not sure of what Brooke wanted to do

"Keep it a secret and is it okay I don't wear the ring to school?"

"Ya Sure No Problem" He kinda wanted her to say that

"Okay good but one more problem I…" Brooke was cut off by Lucas

"You don't want to be a Scott that's okay cause you don't have to be cause I'm changing my last name too. To my mom's last name Roe is that better. Lucas said cause it has been in the works for awhile before basketball

"Ya that's better did you just think of that know?" Brooke asked

"No actually I was going to change it a couple years ago when I first joined the basketball team and they put that article about me and Nathan for the father son game." Lucas said

"Oh ya I remember that" Brooke said

"Well I was going to change it then but I only kept if for Keith" Lucas said a bit sad that Keith was actually gone

"That was nice of you but know that he is gone you don't want it anymore" Brooke said understanding what Lucas was getting at

"Ya I have no obligation to it expect Nathan and Haley" Lucas said

"Oh ya right" Brooke said

"Well I think that's okay Nathan and me were thinking about changing our last name together so he would be Lee and I would be Roe but we would still related with out people knowing Dan" Lucas said proud of there plan

"Smart idea let's do it" Brooke said

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked one last time

"Ya full throttle" Brooke said proudly

_Next day at school Brooke and Lucas talk to Nathan and Haley about still doing the name change_

"Still wanting to do the name change" Nathan asked

"Ya for sure Haley too?" Lucas asked

"Ya she's on full throttle" Nathan said

"Cool let's do it, Hey Brooke" Lucas said

"Hey did you tell Nathan" Brooke asked

"No we were just talking about the name change" Lucas said

"You guys still on" Brooke asked

"Ya Haley too" Nathan said

"Cool me too" Brooke said trying not to tell him

"What do you mean you too?" Nathan asked confussed

"It's a surprise you'll see" Brooke said trying to cover her words

"Let me guess you two are getting married!" Nathan asked out of the blue

"How did you know?" Lucas and Brooke said surprised he guess on the first shot

"It's true?" Nathan asked surprised

"How did you guess?" Lucas asked

"Did Lucas get you to help him?" Brooke asked curious of how he knew


	9. The Wedding

Chapter 9: The Wedding

Hey guys this is the last chapter cause I don't know how to continue but if anyone wants to continue it let me know

"Just a lucky guessed and I didn't help Luke" Nate said 

"Hey what's up?" Haley asked

"Were getting married" Lucas and Brooke said excitedly

"OH MY GOD that's amazing when?" Haley asked surprised and happy

"Were not sure it only happened last night and check out this rock!" Brooke said

"That's beautiful!" Haley said

"Keith paid for it actually Lucas did but Lucas got the money in Keith's account in his will.

"Oh that's cool" Haley said

"So can you guys not spread the word we want it to be a secret for a while?" Brooke and Lucas asked Nate and Hales

"Oh ya for sure" Nate and Hales say

"Thanks guys you're the best!" Brooke said

_**At Lucas's House**_

"So can I tell Peyton?" Brooke asked

"If you want doesn't matter to me!" Lucas said

"Thanks hubby!" Brooke said in a sweet tone

"I like that!" Lucas said liking the tone

"Me too I can't wait til we get married and I become Mrs. Lucas Scott" Brooke said

"What have I gotten my self into?" Lucas said

"Hey!" Brooke said offended

"Just joking!" Lucas said

"Ya real funny I'm going to tell Peyton see ya later" Brooke said

"Kay see ya later honey!" Lucas said

"You're getting to muchee for my likings!" Brooke said laughing at what Lucas just said

"Whatever are you going or what?" Lucas asked

"Ya see ya later" Brooke said

_**At School**_

"Hey Peyton wait up I have something to tell you!" Brooke said running to Peyton

"What?" asked Peyton

"Me and Lucas are getting married and I want you to be my brides maid with Haley!" Brooke said happily

"I'll think about it when's the wedding?" Peyton asked

"I don't know we just got engaged last night and don't spread it around thanks!" Brooke said happily

"Well congrats I have to go see you later!" Peyton said trying to brush off Brooke cause she still loved Lucas and didn't want to hear that they got engaged

"Ya bye" Brooke said a little angry

"Mouth?" Lucas asked

"Ya Luke?" Mouth asked

"Will you be 1 of my best mans?" Lucas asked cause he was going to ask Nathan too

"Sure, wait your getting married?" Mouth asked

"Ya!" Lucas said happily

"Oh you and Brooke that's great I always thought you two would end up together!" Mouth said sincerely

"Thanks Mouth but don't spread it around please thanks!" Lucas said

"No problem see you later Luke" Mouth said

"Ya you too Mouth" Lucas said

"Did you know that Lucas and Brooke are getting married?" Rachel asked a person she was talking to

"No really?" That person asked

"That's what I heard and she got a big rock too, worth over $1,000!" Rachel said

"Really where did you hear that?" The person asked

"I heard tem talking to Nathan and Haley!" Rachel said

"Oh wow lets ask them!" The person asked

"There they are let's ask them, So when's the big day?" Rachel asked

"WHAT??" Brooke and Lucas ask

"For your wedding?" Rachel asked like they were friends

"Were not getting married!" Lucas and Brooke say

"Well I heard you guys talking to Nathan and Haley about name changes!" Rachel said knowing everything

"Ya well Nathan, Haley and me are changing our last names from Scott to Nathan's mom's maiden name and to my mom's last name! Were not getting married!!" Lucas said mad

"Oh wow okay my mistake see you later!" Rachel said knowing they are lying partly

"How did she find out?" Lucas asked Brooke

"I don't know maybe she was listening to our conversation?" Brooke said with a suggestion

"Maybe let's get out of here!" Lucas said

"Ya sure, hey why don't we have our wedding after graduation in the summer?" Brooke asked

"Ya sure that's a great idea" Lucas said

"Can I make my dress my self?" Brooke asked

"If that's what you want!" Lucas said to make Brooke happy

"Ya and can I make your tux?" Brooke asked Lucas

"Sure why not and the best-mans and bridesmaids dresses!" Lucas said knowing Brooke was going to say that next

"OH thank you Lucas!" Brooke said in her happy screechy voice

"No problem I know how much you wanted to make them!" Lucas said

"Ya I love you!" Brooke said

"I love you too!" Lucas said

"I can't wait what do you want beach or church for the wedding?" Brooke asked

"Doesn't matter what ever you want!" Lucas said

"Church it is then" Brooke said

"Church it is and I know it's perfect!" Lucas said

"Ya thanks" Brooke said

"No problem what ever you want, know the date!" Lucas said

"Ya tough to decide well we will have to see what dates are available" Brooke said

"Ya you want to go right know and find out?" Lucas asked

"Sure why not!" Brooke said

"Well are those the only dates?" Lucas questioned

"Yes the 15th or 22nd of July" the secretary said

"Well Brooke you pick!" Lucas said cause it was Brooke's wedding

"The 15th!" Brooke said so they could have more time on there honeymoon

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked making sure

"Yes very much!" Brooke said happily

"Okay then the 15th of July it is!" Lucas said confirming the day that they would be together forever

"Now the reception shoes and honeymoon!" Brooke said naming all the things that they still had to do before the wedding

"Reception at the beach, nice silver shoes, and Miami for the Honeymoon!" Lucas said making Brooke less stressed

"Perfect, were done planning our wedding we just need the measurements for the dresses and tux's!" Brooke said

"Oh and one more thing, RELAX!! it's all done!" Lucas said to Brooke empathizing the word relax

"Okay ya, now let's invite them to do the fittings next week and I can start on them!" Brooke said excited to make the dresses and tux's

"Ya great idea!" Lucas said

"Nathan, Hales what are you guys doing next week?"? Lucas asked cause Brooke wanted to do the fittings

"Nothing why?" Nathan and Haley both asked

"Brooke needs your measurements for the dress and tux!" Lucas said

"For what?" Haley and Nathan asked

"The bridesmaids dress and the best man tux!" Lucas said

"Oh kay ya sure when?" Haley asked

"Brooke will let you know got to go meet Brooke but I just wanted to tell you guys!" Lucas said

"Ya sure" Nathan and Haley said together

"Great I'm late bye guys!" Lucas said

"Mouth the fitting is next week so Brooke will call you!" Lucas said in a hurry

"Sure thanks" Mouth said confussed

"Got to go I'm late meeting Brooke and thanks bye" Lucas said and left

"Hey I told everyone!" Lucas said meeting Brooke

"Great so let's go!" Brooke said

Couple months later

Lucas: I do take you Brooke Davis to be my wife

Brooke: I do take you Lucas Scott to be my husband

Priest: You may kiss your bride

_Lucas and Brooke kiss_

Lucas: I'm so excited are you?

Brooke: Me too and know a month in Miami for our honeymoon perfect wedding!

Lucas: Ya it is

_**Beach**_

Brooke: Our first dance

Lucas: Sure why not

Brooke: Are you happy we did this?

Lucas: Ya very

_**Couple Years Later**_

"Brooke are okay?" Lucas asked

"Ya I'm pregnant!" Brooke said

"OH MY GOD that's great Brooke!" Lucas said happily


End file.
